The Element of Danger
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This Doctor who story features the fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. The TARDIS answers an alien distress call and gets stranded on an ancient world. This story is a sequel to the classic who Tom Baker episode "The Terror of the Zygons."


Chapter One

(This Doctor who story features the fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. The story is called "The Element of Danger." The Doctor tracks a distress signal to a planet.)

The fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith were at the controls of the TARDIS, as it was moving through the Sartis System.

Suddenly the Doctor picked up an alien distress signal, and it was coming from a castle mall on an ancient planet.

The TARDIS headed for the ancient planet Gotos, and materialized inside the castle mall.

The castle mall had ten levels of shops in it.

The Doctor scanned for life signs, and picked up dozens of humanoids.

Sarah Jane said to the Doctor, "Where are we Doctor?"

"We are on the ancient planet Gotos and in a castle mall populated with humanoid shoppers."

The Doctor noticed they were in a food court, where there were eating places.

The viewer screen came on, and both the Doctor and Sarah noticed from the scanners were telling them they were on level one of the castle mall.

The Doctor said to Sarah, "Want to go shopping?"

"Sure Doctor. We got an alien distress signal that came from this castle mall. Can you trace it?"

"It has disappeared for now. What brought us to this ancient world and why is there a castle mall doing in this world? Malls usually are not located on ancient worlds."

Sarah said, "Do we have money for shopping Doctor?"

"We always have money for all types of worlds especially ancient worlds. I am detecting a forest clearing outside the castle mall. Let's see if we can put the TARDIS out there."

The Doctor tried to move the TARDIS outside the castle mall, but it wasn't moving.

The TARDIS was grounded, and couldn't leave its location.

Sarah said, "Why is the TARDIS not moving Doctor?"

"I don't know Sarah. This is a mystery to me."

Sarah said, "For the time being, let's investigate this castle mall we landed in and make the best of our situation since we are stranded here."

The Doctor replied, "Let's do it."

The Doctor and Sarah left the TARDIS locking the door, and went to explore the castle mall.

The Doctor and Sarah had coin money on them to spend, checking out their surroundings.

There were fifty shops on level one, and people were having fun shopping.

The Doctor couldn't figure out why the TARDIS was grounded in this ancient world.

They went up to a sign, and noticed the castle mall was opened 24/7.

They walked out of the castle mall, and found themselves in an ancient city populated with people.

The Doctor and Sarah explored the city, and thought it was a beautiful place.

"Doctor we are straying too far from the TARDIS," said Sarah Jane Smith.

"Sarah, the TARDIS will be alright. I locked the door. Let's explore."

The Doctor noticed there was no technology in this world, and liked the ancient world.

While the Doctor and Sarah were exploring the ancient city, the Doctor finally figured out why the TARDIS wasn't moving.

"Sarah, I know why the TARDIS couldn't leave the castle mall. When we picked up the strong alien distress signal, it fried the time circuit device which runs the TARDIS. We have another problem. There is no technology available in this world and we are completely stranded on Gotos. We can live in the TARDIS, but it can't take off. We'll need another device and that piece is available on Gallifrey."

"How do you know this Doctor?"

"The TARDIS was sounding funny when it intercepted the strong alien distress signal. This was done on purpose and I think an alien just stranded us in an ancient world. There is an alien in this world and we need to find the alien responsible for stranding us here."

"You mean we have to live among these humanoids Doctor?"

"Yes Sarah. The TARDIS still functions and we can live in it."

"Doctor we'll find a way to survive."

"That's the spirit Sarah."

"Doctor, do you know what kind of alien stranded us among these humanoid people?"

"No, but we know an alien being does exist among these people. We have to find the alien."

Nearby, Zygon leader Daron was a shape shifting alien and he was in the form of a humanoid male.

Daron said, "Oh Doctor. You can't go anywhere now because I fried your time circuit device." He kept to himself as he was laughing.

Daron moved on heading for the market, getting a little revenge on the Doctor and Sarah. They foiled his people's plan on Earth in the 70's and he was getting payback.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane returned to the TARDIS as he went to the console having an idea. He turned on the monster/alien scanner, and started to scan the population for monster and aliens that could be on the planet.

An hour passed and the scanner picked up a 1,000 Zygons disguised as humanoids.

He then scanned for a Zygon ship, and found it immediately in a forest region.

"The Zygons fried my time circuit device with that alien distress signal we intercepted. They are the reason we are stranded on planet Gotos and can't go anywhere. The Zygons won't show themselves in public and disguised in humanoid form because they are shape shifters," said the Doctor.

"Why would the Zygons do this to us Doctor?"

"Because we foiled their plans to take Earth over the last time we were on Earth. This is their payback."

"I wonder what the Zygons are up to doing here on this planet Doctor."

"We have to find that out. We have to be careful to not draw attention to ourselves. This is a primitive world."

"Doctor, dealing with the Zygons was something else. I can't believe we are trapped in a world that has no technology. The people here seem to be friendly and enjoying their life here on this planet."

"Sarah we have to keep the technology secret to ourselves and not mention it to the humanoids here on this planet."

"Doctor do you think the Zygon force here will try to harm or kill us?"

"I don't think so Sarah. If they were to do that, they risk their secret identity of being exposed. The Zygons wanted to strand us in a world that has never heard of technology. They did achieve their goal of getting even with us."

A large scroll materialized on the TARDIS console in front of the Doctor and Sarah Jane, and the Doctor picked it up rolling it open.

"Doctor, who is the message from?"

"The message is from the Time Lord council on Gallifrey. They are aware of our current situation at the moment and want us to find out what the Zygon force here is up to. They want us to investigate it and get them out of this ancient world. When we complete the mission, we'll get a new time circuit device for the TARDIS and be on our way."

"I love a good investigation Doctor. How do we begin?"

"Sarah, let's learn more about the people here on the planet."

"Doctor, we can't see the Zygons in their true form because they are in humanoid form."

"That is true Sarah. We know Zygons are here on the planet posing as humanoids due to shape shifting. The people who live on this planet are in danger and just don't know it. I don't want to cause a scare here. When we dealt with the Zygons last time, they were trying to make Earth their new home."

"Doctor, me, you and UNIT put a stop to the Zygon's plans. I don't want to cause a scare either to these humanoid people. All I know is that the Zygons like to conquer planets."

"Sarah, we have to do something. I will not let the Zygons take this planet for themselves. These people look peaceful. All we know is that there is a 1,000 Zygons living among the population on this planet and have to foil what plan they have for these humanoids."

"I agree Doctor. We have to save these humanoids from the Zygons."

"Sarah we have another problem. We are still stranded here on this planet. We have to save the day."

An idea popped into the Doctor's mind and said to Sarah, "I have an idea to expose the shape shifting 1,000 Zygons that are on this planet and rid them off the planet. I have a shape shifter reverse device that will show the true form of the Zygons to the humanoids on this planet."

The Doctor left the room to go get the shape shifter reverse device, and brought it back into the room where the controls of the TARDIS were.

He plugged it into the console of the TARDIS, and turned on the device.

"Doctor do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes I do. This will scare the Zygons into their ship and they will leave the planet for good. I am saving these humanoids."

The Doctor hit a button and a scanner wave went planet wide, as the 1,000 Zygons lost their human form. The humanoids on the planet saw the Zygons shrieked in terror, and then the Zygons were exposed.

The 1,000 Zygons quickly teleported to their ship and blasted off into outer space, leaving the planet forever. The Zygon force lost interest in invading planet Gotos, and moved on.

The terror of the humanoids quickly faded, wondering what just happened. They went back to being happy, and enjoying their lives.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Sarah were happy they foiled the Zygon's plan to conquer planet Gotos.

Suddenly, a time circuit device form Gallifrey materialized on the console in the TARDIS, and the doctor inserted the device into the machine panel.

Sarah said, "Since we just saved these humanoids from the Zygons, let's spend time with these people and go shopping in the castle mall. You agree Doctor?"

"Let's do it. Let's go have fun and take a vacation on Gotos."

The Doctor and Sarah left the TARDIS, heading out to have fun.

THE END


End file.
